


The Perfect Pet

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Halloween, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Denon!Hvitserk x Reader





	The Perfect Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, dub-con, fingering, oral, triggering

Hvitserk had been on your mind for a while. You had only met him once but there was something about him that left you aching for more. That’s why you were so stupid when he came to your home. You let your guard down and next thing you knew you were tangled up in him, lips on top of lips, hips grinding into each other, bodies pressed tightly together.

Hvitserk picked you right up and brought you to the closest piece of furniture. He unbuckled his belt grabbed your wrists. You chuckled nervously as he clasped the leather material around you.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

Hvitserk gave you a half smile and pulled your hands over your head and began tying the belt around the wooden frame of the bed. Your arms were stretched out as they would go.

“Just having a little fun. That’s why you wanted me here, right?” His dark eyes dragged along your naked body.

He started with light kisses running down between the valley of your breasts and traveled down slowly to your stomach. He dipped his tongue in your navel and you squirmed.

His hands grabbed a hold of your waist as he moved his lips lower and lower. Your legs spread open and you flinched when you felt his hot breathe scorch your mound.

Hvitserk smirked and pressed his lips to your moistened folds. Your whole body grew hot and your heart pumped raw adrenaline through your veins. His tongue swiped and swirled it’s way to the top of your clit.

“Hvitserk!” You tried to buck your hips up but his grip grew tight.

He wasn’t letting you move. You groaned in frustration as his tongue rolled and flicked at your clit. He reached a hand up and began groping your breast. Your hardened nipple pressed into his heated palm and warm tingles shot down your spine.

He uses his other hand to press a long finger in your drenched entrance and you let out a loud whimper. His dark eyes are looking into yours and you notice that there’s something off.

“Hvitserk. Hvitserk wait. There’s…there’s something wrong.”

Hvitserk pulls away and pushes his finger deeper inside you. You bite your lip to hold back the moan and then there it is again. Something dark flashes in his eyes.

“That!” You point out.

Hvitserk curls his finger inside you and your mind becomes clouded for a second. Fuck, it feels so good. But the look Hvitserk is giving you makes goosebumps cover your skin.

Hvitserk licks his lips. His smile turns sinister and you shudder. “Aren’t you just a sharp one.” He brings his eyes to your mound and he watches as he adds another digit inside you. “Most women don’t even notice until I’m done with them.”

You open your mouth and let out a loud moan as you feel something brush against your clit.

“So I may not be … Exactly human but you should feel honored. Sex with a demon is better than any other man. And we can do so much more.” Hvitserk withdrew his fingers and held his hands up.

You felt something push inside you and hot your g-spot. Not just once. Many times. Your toes curled and you tried pulling your hands down but they were still tied.

Hvitserk chuckled. “I like leaving you on edge on like this. You make such nice sounds and you want me to let you come, don’t you?” He asked while searching your naked body.

“Yes, Hvitserk. Please. Please. Please.” You whimpered as Hvitserk crawled his fingers up your your body to your neck. He gripped your throat and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“But you look so beautiful. Glistening with sweat, chest moving up and down, that look of want in your eyes.” Hvitserk released your throat and you immediately sucked in air.

“No. I was thinking of something else more fun. Maybe I’ll keep you chained up here like a pet. Someone to fuck my frustrations out on when I need it.” Hvitserk leaned on top of you and grinded his erection against you.

“Hvitserk.” You growled.

You felt that invisible force push into your g-spot again.

“You really think I’m going to let you go now?” He leaned his mouth over yours while cupping yuour throat with one hand. “No. I’ve been looking for the perfect pet and thanks to you, I finally found it.”


End file.
